Kyo-5
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-5 '(京-5'', Kyō-5) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back. About Kyo-5 Kyo-5 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. He is different in the terms of his abilities, which is the ability to induce confusion in the opponent while beating them down senseless with his fire powers. History Creation Kyo-5 was created by cloning a random Kyo clone to create Kyo-5 as a template. Kyo-5's capabilities were not modified much, except for the new addition of the ability to confuse an opponent. Like many Kyo clones, his memories were modified to possess the memories of Kyo's origin and upbringing into the clan, although any other memory was wiped out. This naturally made Kyo-5 believe he was the real Kyo Kusanagi. Release Kyo-5 was released shortly after his completion, and committed to be a loyal member of NESTS. Kyo-5 was a rather minor clone, having fought some enemies of the cast in NESTS second coming. He was defeated by Terry Bogard, although his fate remains unknown. It is most likely he's still alive. Appearance Like Kyo-1 and Kyo-2, Kyo-5's skin tone is darker than the original Kyo Kusanagi. His hair and eyes are slightly darker as well. Kyo-5's outfit is a recolor of Kyo's when he was in his classic school uniform, as has been recolored to be scarlet red. Personality Kyo-5 is very loyal and dedicated to NESTS, thus making him evil. He will do anything to preserve their survival. Like Kyo-2, Kyo-5 is arrogant and cocky, although he has a mixture of traits from Ash's personality--being somewhat blasé and will not fight opponents he feels aren't worthy of battling against. He also tends to dismiss fights that he feels are boring and aren't leading up to a climax. Because of his memories, he naturally feels he is the true Kyo Kusanagi and the original is the fake one, like all of NESTS' clones. And like all clones he knows there are other clones, but perceives them as also the real Kyo Kusanagi. He will not accept the reality that he is a clone. And like all clones, he wants to destroy the original Kyo Kusanagi. Abilities |-|Kyo-5= '''Kyo-5 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - A custom fighting style that consists of the Kusanagi fighting style, but has a mixture of Kyo-1's and Kyo-2's, defensive and offensive, while also being strategic and brutal. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-5 is almost as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-5 is almost as strong as the original Kyo. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-5 has complete power and almost full control of the sacred Kusanagi flame. He does not display any mastery of it, which negates his proper control over it. *'Confusion Inducement' - Kyo-5's unique power, he is able to induce confusion into any target that will allow him to attack them senselessly. Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pyrokinetics